


All in a Day's Work

by nignonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nignonymous/pseuds/nignonymous
Summary: Cinder had grown used to her life of servitude at the hotel, but one day her owners call for her and give her a "special" assignment. Smut fic. Warning: contains dark themes
Kudos: 22





	1. Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> yay more smut. still not sure if I'm doing this right, but whatever. this will be short too, I'm only doing three chapters. 
> 
> Fair warning, the two chapters after this are going to be very dark.

Cinder's fingers were raw from the hours and hours of work. She scrubbed floors, unclogged toilets, mended clothes, and cooked meals for the hotel's guests. It was brutal, thankless work, and she didn't even get paid for it. She didn't dare complain, though. She knew the alternative was living on the street, dealing with the cold and hunger. At least here she had a bed and food.

As she scrubbed the floor to the main entrance she heard familiar, airy laughter and felt a rigidness run through her body. She could hear the clacking of heels and knew who was behind it. She didn't look up from the floor, focusing on her task. She tried to make herself smaller, hoping to escape their notice.

She failed.

“Hard at work, Cinder?” Anna teased. The girl giggled as she watched Cinder scrub the floor even harder.

“Don't interrupt her, sister,” Ella chided. “You know if she doesn't finish on time then she won't get any dinner. I'd hate for her to get even skinnier.”

Ella smacked Cinder on the bottom, causing Cinder to yelp in pain. Both girls cackled with delight. Cinder ground her teeth together and turned away from them. She scrubbed at the floor more intensely, doing her best to ignore her tormentors. They were right. She needed to finish this fast so she could eat.

She heard the girls walking away and sighed in relief.

“Oh, Cinder,” Ella called out. “After you're done, come to my room. I have a special job for you.”

Cinder stiffened. Nothing good ever happened when one of the girls called for her personally. Whatever it was, Cinder hoped it wouldn't take too long.

After she was finished, Cinder stood in front of Ella's room. She knew that nothing she wanted to be a part of would be on the other side of that door, but she also knew that there'd be even worse in store if she refused. She opened the door and saw Ella sitting on the edge of her bit, idly kicking her feet back and forth. Her straight blond hair framed her face, and her warm smile failed to hide the predatory glare in her eyes. Anna stood off to the side, like she was spectating. That just made Cinder even more nervous.

Cinder looked down at the floor, unable to look Ella in the eye. The collar around her neck suddenly felt like it weighed a ton. The cold metal seemed to bite into her skin.

“You don't have to be so nervous, you know,” Ella teased. “You're so good at cleaning, and I need you to clean something for me.”

Cinder looked up, slightly hopeful. “What is it?”

Ella's smile grew even wider. She hooked her fingers into her pants and slowly slid them down her legs. The panties soon followed, dropping to the floor before being kicked away. Ella leaned back on the bed and spread her legs wide, giving Cinder a clear view of her hairless vagina.

“I want you to clean this.”

Cinder couldn't find the words. She just stared opened mouth at the brazen display before her. This was far beyond anything she was expecting. She was expecting them to give her expired food or dunk her head in the toilet again, but not this. This was something else entirely.

“I'll fetch a towel for you,” Cinder stammered out. She turned to leave, desperately trying to escape.

“Oh, that won't be necessary. You have everything you need already,” Ella replied.

“What is that?”

“I want you to clean me up with that pretty little tongue of yours.”

Cinder wanted to protest, to let Ella know how _wrong_ this was. Another part of her knew that it wouldn't matter either way. The word of the Madam's daughters was law in the hotel. If she found out that Cinder didn't refused an order from them then getting shocked would be the least she could expect. They might even throw her out on the street. No, she couldn't let that happen. She had to do whatever it took to stay here.

Cinder slowly walked to the bed. She dropped to her knees. Her face inches away from Ella's sex. Her nose was filled with the girl's scent. Shutting her eyes, Cinder slowly dragged her tongue along Ella's slit. Her licking was clumsy, inexperienced. Shame burned through her as she parted the girl's folds and lapped at the pink flesh inside.

Ella gasped as she felt the soft wetness of Cinder's tongue. “That's right, get it nice and clean. If you do a good job I might give you a tip.” A hand went to her breast, and her fingers pinched and twisted her hardened nipple. The other hand gripped Cinder's hair and ground her face into her pussy. “Don't be afraid to get up in there.”

Cinder's grimaced as her ministrations continued. She dragged her tongue along Ella’s slit, flicking her tongue against the girl’s clit. She heard Ella gasp and moan as she ate the girl out. As she continued Ella’s moans became higher and higher, until she reached her peak with loud, passionate shout.

Ella fell back onto the bed breathing heavily. Her body was covered in sweat and she felt more relaxed tan she had in years. After gathering herself, she sat up and looked at Cinder.

“Good job.” She turned towards Anna. “Told you she'd do it.”

Anna didn't answer. She had been watching the display, her face red as a tomato. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist and she had a hand in her panties vigorously rubbing at her mound. Her breath came out in heavy pants.

Ella giggled. “Why don't you have little Cinder clean you up too, Anna?”

Cinder's head whipped around towards Anna. She sat on the floor, transfixed as Anna stepped towards her. Anna reached down and grabbed Cinder by the shoulder, dragging her to her feet. Cinder had no time to react before Anna smashed her lips against hers. She held Cinder tight as her tongue probed the inside of Cinder's mouth. Anna's hands slid from her shoulders down her sides. A hand slid down and brushed against her ass before digging its fingers in.

Anna broke off the kiss. Cinder gasped for breath and spat down onto the floor. She had a brief moment of respite before Anna threw her onto the bed. She watched Anna crawl onto the bed after her, her bottoms long since discarded. She stood over Cinder, her pussy directly above Cinder's head. She fell onto Cinder, a jolt of pleasure running through her when she collided with Cinder's face. Her thighs clamped around Cinder's head. She looked down at Cinder and smiled.

Cinder tried to speak, but her words were muffled by Anna. She gave up on trying to reason with the girl and decided to just get her off as quickly as possible. She lapped at Anna's cunt. Her hands went to her ass. She groped and massaged Anna's ass while her lips sealed around the bundle of nerves atop Anna's pussy.

Anna gasped and moaned, rocking her hips and grinding against Cinder's face. She could feel the girl's tongue on her, her fingers in her skin, her hot breath against her mound. She came faster than she expected, falling onto the bed short of breath.

Then the door flew open. All three girls felt their insides turn to ice as they saw the Madam in the doorway. She looked positively furious, her face curled in a deep scowl and her eyes narrowed.

“I was wondering where you had run off to, and here I find you gallivanting around while there's still work to be done. You won't be able to walk when I'm done with you.”

“I didn't do it on purpose,” Cinder pleaded. “Ella and Anna, they made me.”

The Madam pressed down on the remote. Cinder fell to the floor writhing in pain as the shocks coursed through her body. The Madam simply looked down at her with cold, unfeeling eyes.

“Don't talk back to me, girl. I will deal with my daughters later, but you should know better than to ever go against me. It seems you're in need of some extra discipline.”

She grabbed Cinder by the arm and dragged her from the room.

As she was dragged through the halls, Cinder’s mind raced with all kinds of possibilities, none of which she liked. She might end up back on the street, or in prison, or someplace even worse. There had to be something she could do, some way to convince the madam not to punish her too severely.

When they arrived at the Madam’s room, the woman shoved Cinder inside and went in after. After locking the door, she turned and fixed Cinder with a smoldering glare. Cinder instinctively dropped to her knees, staring down at the floor.

“Please forgive me, Madam. I promise I won’t slack off ever again,” Cinder pleaded. Her heart was pounding, and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

There were several seconds of agonizing silence. Beads of sweat fell from Cinder's head. The longer the quiet lasted, the more she just wanted to take her chances and run.

“Stand up, Cinder,” The Madam said.

Cinder bolted to her feet. She looked at the Madam and saw that she was smiling. That made Cinder pause. She had never seen this woman smile, ever. Something about this felt off. She had seen people smile, like the customers, but there was something in those that Cinder didn’t see here. It was like a cheap mask.

“I understand you went through quite the ordeal today. It must have been horrible,” The Madam said.

Cinder nodded. “It was, ma’am.”

“I thought I raised my daughters better than. They should know better than to just take pleasure for themselves, without even considering their partner.”

Cinder’s brow furrowed. “I don’t understand.”

“I think you do.”

The Madam placed a hand on Cinder’s shoulder and lightly shoved her onto the bed. The woman crawled on top of her and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She lifted the shirt up until Cinder’s small breasts were exposed. She kissed Cinder’s breasts one by one, circling the nipple with her tongue. The Madam’s hand slid down Cinder’s body, lightly tracing a line with her nails. She could feel the way Cinder shivered beneath her touch. Her hand went lower, between the girl’s legs. She could feel the heat of Cinder’s sex as a finger probed at her entrance.

“Those girls never really understood. The key to creating a good servant is about the contrast. It takes being hot and cold, the carrot and the stick, pain.” She plunged a finger into Cinder’s pussy. “And pleasure.”

“Ah!” Cinder gasped.

“You’re already wet,” the madam teased. She latched onto Cinder’s nipple and sucked on the hardened nub. Her finger pumped in and out of Cinder, the obscene sounds of her wetness and the girl’s moans filling the room. Cinder could feel the tension building, until she couldn’t take it anymore. She gripped the sheets as her walls clamped down on the finger inside her.

The Madam pulled her hand out and tasted Cinder’s cum. “Good girl. It’s always nice to unwind once in a while. By the way, how would you like me to overlook your insubordination?”

Cinder was still in a haze when she heard the Madam’s words. All she could do was mumble out an agreement.

“That’s good. All you have to do is take on some… extra work. It’s a little difficult, but I’ll be sure to train you well. Don’t worry, we have all night.”


	2. Nose to the Grindstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder has a busy schedule.

Cinder’s hand was an inch away from the door. She couldn’t keep her body from shaking. She wanted to turn away, to just leave all of this behind, but she didn’t have a choice. It was either this or starve. The Madam’s words echoed in her mind.

_All you have to do is take on a little “extra” work. It might be a little difficult, but I know you can do it._

Cinder took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and an older looking man glared down at her. Cinder couldn’t summon the grit for a fake smile. She simply looked down at the ground.

“You the ‘room service’?” the man asked.

Cinder nodded. The man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the room. He slammed the door shut and looked Cinder up and down.

“Kinda skinny, aren’t you?” he remarked. “Whatever, I can work with this.” He reached into his pants and fished out his cock. “How about you suck me off to start?”

Cinder took the man’s cock into her hand. Grimacing, she wrapped her lipped around the head, coating it with her saliva. She felt it harden in her hands and took it deeper into her mouth. She sucked on his head while her hands massaged his length. She could hear the appreciative moans coming from the man. She took him him deeper, down to the base. Her nose brushed up against his crotch.

The man grabbed Cinder by the hair and hammered into her face. Cinder gagged and choked, desperate for relief, but the man kept going, unconcerned with anything but his own pleasure. Without warning, his cock throbbed and filled Cinder’s mouth with hot spunk. Cinder could only swallow it, grimacing at the bitter taste that coated her tongue.

Finally able to breathe, Cinder gasped for air. She wiped the traces of cum from her lips and sighed.

The man had a contented smile. “That was nice, but now I want something more. Take your clothes off and get on the bed.”

Cinder grabbed at the hem of her shirt, but felt the man’s hands on her.

“On second thought, I’ll do it.”

Cinder felt the man’s hands trailing over her body. They glided up her stomach and along her sides. A hand cupped her breasts, a thumb brushing against her nipple through the fabric. He lifted the shirt over her head. With the shirt gone, he turned his attention towards her ass. Cinder shuddered as she felt the hands stroke and grab at her. Her pants were slowly pulled down, the man savoring every second as her naked body became more visible. He tossed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Cinder felt like she was being crushed. The smell of sweat and smoke filled her nostrils, like it was choking her.

“You know I got a niece about your age. Always wanted to fuck her, but that’d make it real awkward around holidays, you know? Never a good idea to shit where you eat.”

the man pressed the head of his cock against the young girl’s slit and shoved his entire length inside. Cinder gritted her teeth as the pain shot through her. The man’s thrusts were heavy, wild, like an animal. She tried to shut it out, but the pain, the creaking of the mattress, and the man’s grunts echoed in her head.

“God, you’re tight,” the man grunted. “Too bad I didn’t get to pop your cherry. Wonder what lucky son of a bitch got that honor.”

Pinned to the bed, Cinder looked off to the side. Anything to avoid looking at the man’s face.

The man’s hips jerked forward as he came inside Cinder. She grimaced as she felt his seed fill her up. He pulled out of her and watched his cum slowly drain out of her slit.

“Look at that. Fuckin work of art, that is.”

Cinder rolled off the bed and went to find a rag. After wiping herself clean she got dressed and headed for the door. She looked back and saw the man leering at her stormed out in disgust.

But this was only the first client, and she had a long night ahead of her.

XxX

“Yeah, I just landed. No, there weren’t any problems. The conference is for three days, and then I’ll be on the first flight back. That’s good. Give Kayla a good night kiss for me. Love you too, honey.”

The man hung up his scroll and laid back with his arms beneath his head. Agreeing to go on this company trip was the best decision he’d made in a while. He got to travel to Atlas, his flight and hotel paid for by his bosses, but he even got a whole day to spend however he wanted. For now, he decided to relax in his hotel room. The room was nice; soft bed, giant TV, and a great view of the city. the food was was some of the best he had ever eaten, and the service was great too. All in all, it was a five star experience. The little girl bouncing on his dick certainly helped.

She was adorable, with her small puffy breasts and her red face. She was clumsy, inexperienced. The way she shook her hips made it clear she wasn’t used to this. The soft moans that came out of her little mouth drove him crazy. He especially loved those yelps she made every time he thrust up into her. There really was no better way to relax.

But his time with the girl was almost up, and he wanted to finish properly. He sat up and lifted her off of him. He got off the bed and guided her to the wall.

“Put your hands on the wall and stick your ass out.”

The girl did as she was told. She was short so he had to grab her by her hips and lift her up. Her feet dangled off the ground. He lined his cock up with her hole and slammed it in to the base in one thrust. The wet sounds of flesh slapping together filled the room. The girl began to moan more loudly, losing herself in the pleasure.

The man felt the girl’s cunt clamp down on him. That sent him over the edge. He grunted and shot ropes of cum into the girl. He pulled out of her and shot a load onto her back. The girl slumped to the ground, her butt in the air and cum spilling out of her. A moment passed, and she started snoring. The man grinned, impressed with himself.

“Guess it was a little too much for you. Don’t worry, I’ll take it easier next time.”

XxX

Cinder had to rush to the next room to avoid being late. It was bad enough that she had gotten shoved against a wall and used like a toy, but she had even passed out. It was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her. Recently, at least.

She was out of breath after running to the room. She knocked on the door and walked inside after it was opened. She looked around and froze. The room had an entire family in it. There was a man, a woman, and a boy that looked to be around Cinder’s age.

Cinder’s face burned. “I’m so sorry, I must have the wrong room.”

“No, you’re in the right place,” the man replied. The woman waved and gave a friendly smile, while the boy looked down at the floor.

Cinder scratched the back of her head. “Are you sure? You know I… right?”

“We’re aware,” the man replied. “We have a need of your ‘services’.”

“It’s our son,” the woman interjected. “He’s getting to be a certain age, and he needs to know about girls, and how to handle them.”

Cinder sighed. Somehow this didn’t surprise her at all. “If all of you are joining in that’ll cost extra.”

The man laughed. “No, we just want to watch, make sure it all goes smoothly.”

Cinder got close to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Getting a better look at him, he wasn’t bad looking. His red hair fell messily around his face, and his bridge of his nose was dotted with freckles. He was blushing hard, and he couldn’t keep himself from trembling.

Cinder put on a friendly smile. “What’s your name?”

The boy swallowed loudly. “Reid.”

“You’re cute, Reid.” She gently grabbed his face and kissed him on the cheek. The boy sat there stunned. He stared at Cinder with his bright, green eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Cinder pulled him in and held him closely as their lips pressed together. Cinder broke off the kiss.

“That was nice. What do you want to do now?”

Reid turned as red as his hair. “I don’t know.”

Cinder kept up the friendly facade. “Don’t worry, I’ll walk you through it.” She took his hand and guided it to her breast. His fingers sank into the soft mound. The boy groped and pinched at Cinder’s chest with both hands. He rubbed her hardened nipples through her shirt.

“That feels good,” Cinder gasped. “You wanna see them?”

The boy nodded. Cinder grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it over her head. Tossing her shirt aside, she stifled a laugh at the way the boy was staring. It was like he was starving and she was the first meal he had seen in days.

“Suck on her breasts, Reid. Girls like that,” the boy’s mother said.

Reid did just that, latching onto Cinder’s tit and suckling like a baby. Cinder gasped as she felt his lips sealed around her nipple. Unconsciously, she rubbed her thighs together as bolts of pleasure ran through her. She could feel a heat building up in her core. He sucked even harder, flicking his tongue against her nipple. He kneaded her other breast with his hand, pinching and tweaking the nipple. The heat inside Cinder grew more intense, until suddenly she felt herself go stiff.

Cinder pushed the boy away, panting heavily. “That’s enough, please.”

The boy looked sad, until he heard his father laughing.

“You made her cum. Good job!” he shouted.

“Is that good?” Reid asked.

“It’s very good,” his mother replied. “That means you made her feel good.”

“Oh. Cool.” His eyes went to Cinder, flat on her back and gasping for breath. “Is she okay?”

“I’m fine,” Cinder answered between breaths. “Just gimme a minute.”

Reid watched Cinder’s chest rise and fall. He wanted more, he needed more. He shed his clothes and crawled over to where Cinder lay. He unbuttoned her pants and yanked them down her legs along with her panties. A pair of hands parted Cinder’s legs, giving him a clear view of her sex.

He took hold of his penis and rubbed it against her entrance. He pushed forward and felt himself engulfed by her tight passage.

“Very good,” his mother said. “Now, try moving your penis in and out.”

Reid drew his hips back and then thrust forward. Suddenly a jolt of pleasure shot through him. He fucked cinder, seeking more and more of it. Gripping her sides, he slammed into her over and over. He looked at Cinder, her face red and her mouth hanging open. Soft moans came out of her mouth. She was loving this, and so was he.

He grunted as he came, shooting large spurts of cum deep inside the girl. He panted and pulled out of her. He looked and saw his father taking pictures with his scroll, and his mother with her skirt hiked up and her panties dangling on her ankle, two fingers buried deep in her sopping cunt.

Reid shut that out of his mind. He went back to Cinder, enjoying her a few more times before his time was up.

XxX

Cinder was in the middle of her last appointment for the day. She grunted at the large man drove his cock into her over and over. She tried to get him to cum as quickly as possible. The sooner she got this over with the sooner she could go to her room and get some sleep.

Of course nothing was ever simple, so while she was distracted she failed to notice the sound of the door opening, or the footsteps that followed.

“Shit, didn’t know you were busy.”

Cinder turned and saw four men standing near the door. Their arms were full of things they had bought in the city, her client mentioned something about being in Atlas for a convention but she had paid it no mind. None of them seemed bothered by what was happening, or that the man she was with didn’t stop fucking her even after they walked in.

The man laughed. “It’s cool, I was almost done anyway. You guys wanna take a crack at her?”

“Wait, that’s not what we talked about,” Cinder said.

“Come on, it ain’t no fun unless the whole crew gets some.”

Cinder shook her head. “I’m leaving.” She tried to get off the man but felt his arms wrap around her body, pinning her down. She tried to move but couldn’t break free no matter how hard she struggled.

“Let me go!” she pleaded.

Another man walked up, his pants already discarded. “Shit, I don’t feel like waiting.” He guided his cock to the puckered ring of Cinder’s anus. He slowly eased his length in until he was buried inside her. Cinder’s ass was crushingly tight. Even pulling out nearly made him cum. He pounded her asshole, listening to her screams of pain as two cocks filled her up.

“Stop, please! You’re hurting me!”

Her cries went unanswered. Cinder was in agony. The man was too big, too rough, not caring about how much he hurt her. She wrenched her eyes shut, feeling tears run down her face. A hand grabbed her cheek and turned it to the side. She felt a cock press against her lips. On instinct, she opened wide and engulfed another man’s shaft in her mouth. The man grabbed the back of her head and hammered into her throat.

All three men came at once, covering Cinder in their seed. She laid on the bed in a daze, until the other to men grabbed her. One man took her from behind while she had the other’s cock in her mouth. She didn’t try to fight anymore, she just wanted this to end.

The man who hired her lit a cigarette. “That was pretty good. Tell you what, why don’t you stay with us tonight? Between all of us I’m sure we can keep you going all night long. Don’t worry, I’m sure the manager is cool with it.”

Cinder felt the cock in her mouth pulse. Ropes of cum filled her mouth as the other man shot a load into her pussy. After they pulled out, another man lifted up her legs and slammed into her cunt, pinning her under his body.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Break Time

Cinder was nearing the end of her rope. Every day was a living nightmare. She spent all day scrubbing floors, cooking, doing laundry and serving customers. At night she went from room to room selling her body. If she didn’t get at least ten customers a night she wouldn’t get fed. She only had a couple hours of sleep a night, and even that got cut down whenever a job took longer than expected. Her diet of whatever scraps she could get her hands on only made her hungrier. Her body ached all the time, even when she slept.

Even so, she just learned to live with it. The rigors of her job had become background noise at this point. When she was punished for not working fast enough, when one of the twins would drag her to a closet and force her to eat them out, when multiple men would rape her and leave without paying, when the Madam would have her bent over, pants around her ankles plunging a strap-on into her, none of it really mattered.

But then she met Rhodes, and it was like the color returned to her life. They didn’t meet under the best circumstances, him catching her stealing from him, but he quickly became a welcome presence in her life. He was tall, handsome, but above all else he was just _kind._ He was the first person to treat her with any decency at all, and Cinder grew attached to him almost immediately. His job as a huntsman meant that he’d be gone for weeks at a time, but whenever he was around he always took time to see her. He taught her the sword, brought her extra food, and sometimes he’d just offer Cinder a place to relax, free of worry. It was more than she could ever ask for. 

Even now, as she gripped the handle of her sword, blocking blows coming from all directions, all she felt was a sense of gratitude.  The happiness she felt in this moment was worth everything she’d been through up until now.  But a problem arose within her mind. She had been given so much, what could she possibly do to repay it? 

A fter their sparring ended, Rhodes and Cinder sat  propped up against the wall of the storeroom they used for training. It was also Cinder’s bedroom, but the only indicator was the thin sheet laid out on the stone floor and the bundle of clothes she used as a makeshift pillow. The room was cool at night, which Cinder appreciated greatly after the intense training session left her entire body on fire.

“You’ve gotten better, kid,” the older man said. He softly ruffled Cinder’s hair, listening to the appreciative noise the girl made. She leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder. He laid his arm around her and pulled her in close. The two sat in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company. 

Cinder  couldn’t contain herself anymore. She suddenly stood up, trembling slightly. 

“What’s wrong?” Rhodes asked. That concern, that genuine care for her well-being, it was her undoing.

Cinder  grabbed Rhodes and slammed her lips into his. She held the kiss for a moment, before pulling back. Rhodes blinked, before rubbing the back of his head.

“Not that I don’t appreciate getting a kiss from a cute girl, but what’s all this about?” 

C inder stared at the floor. “I just wanted to thank you. You know, for everything.”

Rhodes chuckled. “ I appreciate it, but I don’t need thanks. Seeing that smile of yours is enough for me.” 

Cinde r’s chest tightened. How could this man be so perfect in every way? 

“I know,” she said. “But I really want to give you something special.” 

“What, you got me a gift? What is it?” 

Cinder grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. “Me.”

Rhodes gave her a patronizing look. “Aren’t you a little young for that?”

Cinder rolled her eyes. “If only.”

Rhodes pulled his hand away. “Either way, I like girls with shapes, no offense.”

Cinder’s cheeks puffed up in frustration. “I’ve got shapes, kind of.”

Rhodes’ eyes narrowed as he looked at Cinder. “Really?”

Cinder looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Rhodes laughed. “Sorry, sorry. A beautiful young lady is throwing herself at me, I’d have to be a fool to turn her down.”

Rhodes pulled Cinder in close and kissed her again. His hands trailed down her side before sliding under her shirt. She felt the rough calluses on his fingers as he gently stroked her skin. He lifted her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside.

Cinder blushed and turned away. It was strange, but she actually felt a hint of embarrassment. She was self conscious, afraid of what he would say to her. She had never felt like this before.

“They’re too small, aren’t they?” she whined.

Rhodes shook his head. “I love all sizes.”

He kissed the tops of her breasts, feeling the soft, puffy flesh against his lips. He gently grasped a nipple between his fingers. Cinder let out a slight yelp as he twisted and tugged on the hardened nub. She didn’t hold herself back. She surrendered to the pleasure.

Rhodes chuckled, in that dark, smoky voice of his. “I guess these are sensitive?”

Cinder’s gasps answered his question. He kissed her again, massaging her breasts as he did so. She writhed beneath his touch, grinding against him. One of Rhodes’ hands slid down into Cinder’s panties. A finger rubbed against her sex. He could feel her arousal coating his finders. He stood her up and slid her pants off of her. Cinder shuddered as the cold air brushed against her naked body. She could feel the man’s eyes all over her, taking in as much as he could. She wondered what he thought of her. Was she too skinny? Too short? Were her hips too narrow and butt too small?

All of her fears were assuaged by Rhodes grabbing her and burying his face in her crotch. She felt the soft wetness of his tongue as it dragged up her slit. His lips sealed around her clit as a large, rough finger penetrated her. Her fingers were tangled up in his hair as her legs went weak. As the finger pumped in and out of her the room went white. She screamed as she came all over Rhodes’ face.

Cinder gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth. Staring at the floor, she wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground and disappear. She heard laughter, and looked up to see Rhodes smiling and wiping his face clean.

“I guess you liked that.” he teased.

Cinder’s face burned. “Shut up.”

She knelt down and fished his cock out of his pants. As soon as it was freed from its confines it sprang up and smacked her on the chin. She blinked, trying to make sense of it. This wasn’t what she was expecting. This was really gonna go inside of her?

Rhodes put a hand on Cinder’s shoulder. “You know you don’t have to do this, right?”

Cinder nodded. “But I want to.”

She straddled his hips, aiming his cock at her entrance. Slowly, she sank down onto him. Slowly, inch by inch Rhodes went deeper, deeper than any man she had ever been with. She sucked in air as she sank down lower, feeling her pussy stretching around his dick. She had never felt so full in her life. She wasn’t sure she could take him all the way inside.

Cinder panted. Holding on to Rhodes’ shoulders to keep steady, she slowly lifted herself off of him. She lowered her hips again, letting out a moan as she was filled once more. She lost herself in her pursuit of pleasure, fucking herself on him with reckless abandon. She had no idea sex could be so enjoyable. Her breath came out in pants as she bounced on his dick. The only thing on her mind was feeling more of him.

Cinder shuddered as she felt the pleasure wash over her. Her thighs trembled, her walls clamping down on Rhodes’ hardness.

Rhodes lifted Cinder up and laid her on her back. He lifted up her legs until they were perched on his shoulders.

“Wait,” Cinder protested.

Ignoring her, Rhodes buried his length inside the young girl. Pinned beneath him, she could only grip his shirt as he plunged into her depths. He started slow, but as he continued his pace only quickened, until he was hammering into her like a machine. His powerful thrusts rocked Cinder’s entire body. The loud, wet sound of flesh smacking together filled her ears along with the sounds of Rhodes grunting. She could feel him getting harder inside her.

“Do you want it inside?” he asked.

“Yes. Cum inside me,” she panted.

With one final thrust, Rhodes grunted and shot thick ropes of cum deep into Cinder. He pulled out and watched as his seed flowed out of her. Cinder laid flat on her back, her chest heaving. She was covered in sweat and she was certainly going to be sore in the morning, but right now she didn’t really care.

“That was great,” she sighed.

Rhodes grabbed Cinder and turned her over so she was on her knees with her ass up in the air. He entered her from behind, pinning her shoulders to the floor. He was slow this time, drawing out as far as he could and slamming back into her. Each thrust knocked the breath out of her. The steady fucking sent waves of pleasure through her body. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, his fingers digging into her body. It turned her on even more.

Cinder sighed happily went she felt another flood of cum shoot inside her. Rhodes fell on top of her, panting with exhaustion. When he made to move, Cinder stopped him.

“Leave it inside me.”

So he did. The two of them drifted off to sleep, still connected. For the first time in months, Cinder slept soundly.


End file.
